


Familiarity

by darkmus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a habit Santana never wants to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Brittany grips the white bed frame, holding on for dear life. If there's any more _feeling_ coursing through her body, it'd be liable to burst. The notches bite into her palms as a lazy smile graces her lips.

She always loves these moments of pleasure because she never feels any guilt. These didn't count - it's different plumbing after all. That, and Santana is so very good at this.

"Oh, God, don't stop," Brittany moans wantonly.

"Mmm," is Santana's only response; she's too busy at her task. She's consumed with the taste and smell of the intoxicating tang that is purely Brittany. Tracing familiar paths, she knows which locations have the most effect as she's long since mapped and memorized each one.

With a frustrated growl, Santana gives up holding Brittany's panties to the side and yanks the soaking wet garments down the blonde's luxurious legs and flings them across the room. As soon as they're gone, she gets back to her task, gently licking and sucking, teasing the sensitive nub between Brittany's legs.

Brittany's hips buckle wanting more, but Santana isn't having any of it. She steads her thighs, gripping the smooth, soft skin with her sweaty fingers as Brittany pants and moans.

A slender finger dances from Brittany's hip and around to the wet pussy. Like so many times before, she spreads the blonde's legs apart slightly to get better access.

And now, Santana's propping herself up on an elbow, making sure to keep her mouth on Brittany's clit. Then, the cheerleader slowly slides a gentle finger into the wet opening.

Moaning in appreciation, Brittany's legs slowly bend to hold Santana's body closer to her body.

A free hand reaches up to slide under Brittany's bra and massages the warm breast underneath.

Pausing only to catch her breath, Santana pulls her slicked finger from Brittany's pussy for a quick taste and to lube the rest up with her spit.

Then, they dive down and a single finger slides into Brittany's waiting pussy. A second follows, and then a third, until she filling Brittany completely, rhythmically sliding in and out of the wet, warm hole. Brittany rocks against her lover's ministrations.

"Oh please--"

"Hmm?" There's a teasing light to Santana's voice and a smug smirk on her lips.

Now she's giving soft kisses on Brittany's stomach as she slowly slides up to align herself against the blonde's body and continuing to pump her fingers in and out, occasionally brushing Brittany's sensitive clit with her thumb.

She's just as wet as the other girl and her panties are getting deliciously soaked.

"You like this?" she asks and Brittany's head jerks affirmatively in response.

She momentarily pulls her fingers out and Brittany whimpers. Then, there's a familiar hum as Santana brings a small vibrator to Brittany's clit. One hand is pumping in and out and one hand is moving the vibrator up and down, and Santana is enjoying every single sound escaping Brittany's lips.

The moans get louder, the panting faster, and Santana is so grateful that Brittany's parents aren't home. With a strangled cry, Brittany comes and Santana grins in satisfaction.

As the climax ebbs away, the feeling of Brittany's pussy pulsing around Santana's fingers makes her so hot. She brings the vibrator down to her own pussy and soon she's coming too.

Santana rests a flushed face on Brittany's shoulder and grins up at her. Brittany's got this happy, lazy smile and Santana can't help but think it's the best thing in the world.

Brittany's reaching down and pulling Santana up and to hold her in her arms.

"You're awesome," she giggles.

Santana smiles. "You too," and she plants a sweet kiss on Brittany's cheek before snuggling deep in the her arms.


End file.
